Fire and Cinder
by Frizzo
Summary: (PG because my person may have mild language. later.)Well, this is a Pokemon story with me and my Pokemon as the main characters. Don't turn away just yet! It may turn out to be better than you think. (But I doubt it)R&R or R&F. At least one of the two!
1. The STUPID forest

Authoress: Oookay, time for my first fanfic ever, kiddies... I have a major stomachache today, so this will either suck, or make no sense... or be boring... which would fall under sucking... whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I want to. I'm just writing about it, me and my sister's character are the only things I own. Chapter one. The STUPID Forest.  
  
Fire sighed. This could possibly be one of the most boring days she had ever lived through, as a Pokemon trainer. She had spent the whole day walking through this STUPID forest, with no battles or new Pokemon to show for it.  
  
She looked over to her only companion on this little trek through the woods. She had just recently gotten her Cyndaquil, nicknamed Cinder, from Professor Elm, and the first thing the little devil did was pop out of its Poke ball and flame her to death. Not exactly the greatest start. Cinder had also refused to go back in her Poke ball, causing more trouble and burns on Fire's part.  
  
Finding an overly large rock, Fire sat down to take a rest. The rock moved. Fire stilled, eyes growing to the size of saucers. 'STUPID STUPID STUPID! Look for Geodude when you sit down on a rock!' She mentally screamed as she hurled herself off of the used-to-be-sleeping Pokemon's... er... head.  
  
The Geodude rolled to look at his 'attacker,' seeing a short, brown-haired blue-eyed girl in jeans, blue sneakers, and a green-blue tie-dye shirt with a panther on it. (Authoress: I really own that outfit.. I'm wearing it right now. Minus the shoes.) Totally and utterly furious at that... HUMAN for sitting on him, the Geodude decided to throw large rocks at her.  
  
"OW! STUPID GEODUDE!" Fire screamed at the top of her lungs while being pelted with very heavy and very hard objects. "Cinder! Sic 'em! Attack! Do something!" Brilliant Pokemon trainer words.  
  
Fortunately, Cinder didn't totally hate her trainer, and didn't like the idea of being stuck with a bruised and crabby 14-year-old, so she stepped in at that point and proceeded to use Ember on the rock-throwing-Pokemon. Not that that did much... so, then she decided to just beat on it. It worked... eventually.  
  
Fire let out a sigh of relief. Cinder had decided to listen to her, for one of the first times. She stood up, and once Cinder had beaten the Geodude into a... rocky pulp, she got the idea to throw a Poke ball. She watched as the Pokemon went inside, then as the ball twitched and rolled around as the Geodude resisted capture. Finally, the ball emitted a soft ping and the Geodude was hers. Fire practically burst with joy. Her first Pokemon! Other than Cinder, that is. She let out a loud WOOP of joy. "WOOP!" She picked up the Poke ball and rubbed it against her cheek, saying over and over, "My very first Pokemon capture!"  
  
Cinder sweatdropped. How embarrassing. The thing had hurled large heavy objects at her, and now she was hugging its Pokeball like it was her favorite teddy bear or something. Sometimes that girl just was weird... plain crazy, off her rocker, a hamburger short of a happy meal.  
  
Fire ceased her cuddling of the Pokeball containing the rocky Pokemon, and put the ball on her belt. Now that she had gotten away from that incident alive, and gotten a Pokemon out of it, she was through her boredom and ready to continue the long walk through the forest, before dubbed 'STUPID.'  
  
Fire almost jumped for joy as she reached the next town, Cherrygrove. There wasn't a Pokemon Gym here, so she just decided to heal Cinder and Boulder, Boulder being the name she chose for her new Geodude, and walk around after that. So, she headed to the Pokemon Center, where she gave Nurse Joy her 2 Pokemon, not bothering to ask Cinder to go in a ball.  
  
When she got her Pokemon back, she headed outside to check the town out. Not much to see, it wasn't a very big town. However, there was a little bit of water going down to what looked like a bunch of trees with a small clearing in the middle. She decided to check that out. Fire made her way through the trees near the water, trying not to get lost on the way, which wasn't TOO hard. The clearing turned out to be a very peaceful spot, without much noise from the nearby town. The only noise that happened to make its way to the clearing was the sound of water lapping against the shore. Very peaceful indeed. So, she decided to sleep under the stars in the beautiful clearing, rather than stay in the town at a Pokemon center or something.  
  
Fire rolled out her sleeping bag to one side of the clearing, and made a little fire in the middle of it. Rather, she got Cinder to light a few large sticks on fire. Then, she slid into her sleeping bag, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Is the chapter too short? Is it too long? Well, don't be too hard with your reviews, but don't refrain from flames altogether, although I don't know how many people actually decided to read this... 


	2. Who the heck is that?

Authoress: Well, here is another story of me and my Pokemon. Have you ever thought what it may have been like if Pokemon were real? Freaky. I mean, how would you feel if some mouse thing decided to shock you? I would be scared. And run away. Screaming. Another thing, I had writer's block when I began to write this chapter... so... it may start off a bit... stupid. And probably ent a bit... stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one. I don't want to write it again.  
  
Chapter two. Who the heck is that?  
  
Fire yawned widely and stretched as she awoke the next morning. Her back cracked. Maybe sleeping under the stars wasn't exactly the best choice. Oh well. Hard luck. Cinder was curled up, asleep, ON the fire. Or what was left of it. Fire rolled up her sleeping bag and put it back in her backpack. After she had wrestled with the infernal zipper, and the backpack was closed, she hurled the thing on her back.  
  
Cinder was already awake, and ready to leave, looking kind of impatient as she watched her trainer fight with her backpack. When the girl finally did start to walk, Cinder was right there by her feet. They walked back through the miniature forest to Cherrygrove, and through the small town, though not before buying a few supplies at the Pokemart.  
  
As they walked along the small road, Fire noticed some slight movement in the tall grass next to her. Thinking it was the wind, she just kept moving, totally oblivious to the fact that she was being followed by someone. Someone very, very strange.  
  
Fire sat down on the side of the trail, rummaging through her backpack for the creation she called lunch. Finding her prize, she pulled it out of the backpack, opened the bag it was in, and started to eat.  
  
Cinder looked at the food longingly, her stomach growling softly. She knew she wouldn't get to eat that, but she wished that Fire would have remembered to grab some Pokemon food out of there as well... she decided that fire needed a little motivation. She went to sit right in front of her trainer, staring at her.  
  
Fire noticed, slightly annoyed, that Cinder was staring at her. For a long time.  
  
Cinder kept staring. And staring. Fire's food was almost gone. Maybe then she would remember...  
  
Fire knew that Cinder was only this annoying when she wanted something badly. She stared right back. And thought.... then it dawned on her. 'You idiot, you forgot about Cinder's food! STUPID!' She rummaged through the backpack until she found the plastic bag that held the little pellet things that Pokemon eat. Unzipping it, she took out three large pieces of food and set them in front of cinder.  
  
Cinder squealed in delight. She hadn't thought that she would get her food BEFORE Fire finished eating! She started to munch on her food contentedly. Mmmm... food.  
  
Their lunch was done, and they had been walking for about a half an hour, when out of nowhere popped a strange person. A very, very strange person. The person who had been following them since before lunch.  
  
"I challenge you to a Pokemon match!" Yelled the very very strange person. She was dressed in very very strange clothing, perfect for a very very strange person. She was wearing a shirt that sported little green aliens and weather balloons on the back, and she was wearing jeans (well, jeans aren't very very strange. But the shirt...), she had on blue suede shoes with white stripes, and she wore a ski hat. Not a ski mask that covered your entire face, but just a hat. That you might use to ski in.  
  
Fire stood there, blinking. "Who the heck are you?!"  
  
There you go. Chapter 2. I hope you like it, it was very hard to think of considering I had a major case of writer's block. Most of the clothes in here will be real outfits. The outfit the Strange Person is wearing is real. Just like mine is. I will try to think of a (maybe) longer and better chapter next time. I don't quite know what to do with the Strange Person, perhaps you could give me ideas? I also decided I'm not going to write another chapter until I get reviews from at least 3 different people. So... if you read this, arigatou and see you later. 


End file.
